Tangled Inception
by xXxLostBunnyxXx
Summary: What if there is more to a 'Disney-fied' happy ending? Combining the works of Disney's Tangled with the original tale by Brothers Grimm. There will be revenge and an inception. Mother Gothel returns with a vengeance to fulfill, in Rapunzel's dreams.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

Author's Note: Hello all readers, I'm sure you are here because of Tangled. I really do love Disney's version, and want to explore the possibilities of taking the typical Disney happy endings and twisting it into something more darker, more sinister and something that the original writers of Rapunzel, the Grimm Brothers will approve.

If you have not read the original darker version, I strongly advise you to because in the later chapters, I will be adapting almost similar tragic endings from it. A word of caution, this fic will be rated M in later chapters for torture. And yes, there will be a death in it. This story starts after Mother Gothel falls off the tower and disintegrates into dust.

Disclaimer: Tangled and all related characters belong to Walt Disney Pictures, original story belongs to the Brothers Grimm.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_Flower gleam and glow_

The wind stirred again, rustling the leaves of the forest. Crickets and birds resumed their chatter as woodland creatures unfroze and hurried away. The scream, oh that terrible sound, had travelled all the way down the stone tower nestled deep in the heart of the forest and ended abruptly when the flailing body collided with earth.

_Let your power shine_

Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust. The wicked old witch was no more. All that remained among the pile of grey dust was her black velvet cloak and her crimson gown. From afar, it looked like a puddle of blood, staining the green earth. But there was no body, for Mother Gothel is nothing but dust.

_Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine_

Tiny woodland creatures had approached the pile, sniffing it curiously, and drawing back in fear. The pile smelt of death and decay, with evil radiating from every stitch on the robes. The wind blew again, this time, sending the dust into the air, across the meadow. Blowing it everywhere, scattering the dust anywhere.

_Heal what has been hurt_

Gentle hands picking up the cloth, followed by a murmur and a sob. Pressing the crimson gown worn by the witch to her bosom, she whispered a small goodbye and placed the clothes neatly at the foot of the tower. A speck of dust found it's way onto the lace trimming on her lavender gown as the two figures rode away on the white stallion, and far, far away from the forest.

_Change the fates design_

Another speck of little dust, carried by the wind, found its way to a clump of green thorny thicket, hidden in the dark shade of the forest. No man had ever explored this part of the forest before, for the dark shade was almost invisible to the naked eye, hidden and protected by the dense, thorny plantation for decades. Something was gleaming like the sun inside, a strong but warm golden light. Slowly, the dust settled on the dazzling petal and the glow pulsed. Once. Twice.

_Save what has been lost_

The brilliant light radiated through the clump of green shrubbery and bare brambles, as the wind grew stronger and stronger. Trees bended to the winds will as the gust swept up every speck of dust in the forest, in the air and towards the golden flower. Leaves were scattered and the animals cowered in fear. When the howling wind died down, the glow dissipated into thin air. There was a figure, huddled among the darkness of the fauna.

_Bring back what once was mine_

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Pulling her trembling hands towards her vision, she smiled at the perfect skin. Pale, creamy and flawless.

"What once was mine…" Mother Gothel rasped softly and straightened up from her crouch.

* * *

Yes, she has returned. And she thirsts for vengeance. Please do rate and review. I'll be back shortly for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Who's The Fairest of Them All

Author's Notes: Hello dear readers! Firstly, thank you for giving this story a chance and I'm really thankful to all the people who have placed this fic into your story alerts. Seeing my inbox filled with story alerts, reviews and added to favourites really made my day. I'll promise not to disappoint. To all new readers, this story is dark and twisted. For a big clue, read the original tale by the Brothers Grimm. Without further ado, here is the next chapter of Tangled Inception.

Please note that I have changed by penname to Pamylyn2 instead of Pameline2. So don't panic if you see this story but under a different author name!

Disclaimer: Tangled and all related characters belong to Walt Disney pictures, original story belong to the Brothers Grimm.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Who Is The Fairest of Them All?**

(Eugene, Rapunzel, Maximus and Pascal – Somewhere in the forest.)

"You sure you're okay?" Rapunzel asked as she turned around towards Eugene for the hundredth million time. She had forced him to ride upon Maximus while she led the white stallion by foot. He didn't want to be on that horse. No, Rapunzel should be riding instead. He wanted to walk by her side like how a gentleman should do, like how the legendary Flynn Rider would do. It's all because of that green _frog_'s fault. Eugene shot an accusing look at the chameleon.

They had been arguing on who was to ride on the horse and who was to walk. It was almost a two-day trip back to the village and Rapunzel had won the debate, all he got was a squashed ego and lizard tongue in his ear. Twice.

"You know…maybe we should take turns. It's your turn to ride this good horsey while I walk." He started again, casting a hopeful look at the girl by his side.

"You got hurt, so you shouldn't be even walking. "

Pascal croaked in agreement and opened its mouth in warning. Coiling its tongue, Pascal narrowed his eyes at that bushy-chin human.

_Want me to do that again? _

"Fine. I hurt all over. Ouch…" He grumbled and crossed his hands over his chest, glaring at the green thing nestled between Max's ears. Rapunzel turned towards him and gave him a wide smile before focusing back on the grassy path, reins in her hands. Maximus tossed his head and snorted loudly in amusement. If a horse could laugh, Max would be laughing his tail off right now. Oh, that human with the furry chin always crack him up.

Stealing this chance, Eugene leaned over and stuck a finger before the chameleon.

" You…little…horrible frog! " He hissed softly, and suddenly, in a split second, a thin, warm wet, long thing found its way into his left nostril. Oh gods, it was slimy, it was gooey…it was a….

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

(Mother Gothel – In the Tower)

"Oh woe is me…" Gothel moaned as she slumped into her favourite armchair. The trek towards the tower was long and dreadful. She had found her gown at the foot of the tower, and dressed back into it without a care in the world. Gothel had stood stark naked under the light of the full moon, praying to Hecate for youth and beauty…that was until, she discovered the magic of the golden flower. Raising a delicate hand dramatically to her forehead, she groaned to herself again. Staring dejectedly to the large pile of severed brown hair, she clenched her teeth and sat up straight in her chair.

"Rapunzel knows best, huh?" She hissed and snatched up a loose lock. Trailing her finger down, down, down the length she caressed it gently, rubbing it across her face. The scent of fresh flowers and earth filled her lungs as she wrapped the lush lock around her hands.

"Rapunzel is so clever now…" She said and stood up from her seat. Padding across the room, and stepping carefully over the huge pile of hair, she picked up the broken mirror and stood it upright. Broken, twisted images filled the reflective glass as Gothel wrapped the lock of hair around her neck.

"Rapunzel doesn't want to stay with mama…" She crooned at the many reflection of hers. She marvelled at her youthful complexion, and thick curly hair. "You really shouldn't have done that, my dear…" She whispered to the images on the broken pieces.

Gothel raised a finger, and ran it gently down the jagged edges of the broken glass, tracing the shattered cracks on the glass . Dust spilled instead of crimson blood, and melded back to her flesh again.

"Fascinating…" She whispered, a sly grin twitched on her lips.

She fingered the smooth brown tresses coiled around her neck as a thought crossed her mind. It was absurd, but worth the try.

Looping the hair across her neck, she faced the mirror and yanked.

Her muscles burned as she pulled on both ends of the thick hair, air was choked off as she gasped like a fish out of water. The hair was like a strong rope, it acted like a noose as Gothel watched in fascination as she strangled herself. Her air supply was cut off, and her lungs burned. Her eyes bulged from their sockets as veins stood out prominently on her face. Her face was white now, her lips turning blue.

_Can't breathe….can't breathe!_

Suddenly, her neck exploded into a shower of dust as the hair slipped through it seamlessly. Bit by bit, the dust specks fell back to place and merged into solid flesh. Gothel dropped the hair to the floor as a smile twitched on her lips. Raising her hands towards her neck, she smoothed the creamy skin gently. There was no mark at all. Not a single wound. But she was not going to deny it. It hurt like a bitch when she did that.

A demented laugh escaped from her lips as she dropped the lock of hair back to the ground.

"Because, Rapunzel…" She whispered to herself, as she turned towards the opening of the tower and stared at the thick green forests and clear blue skies ahead.

"Mother knows best..."

* * *

(Eugene, Rapunzel, Maximus and Pascal – Somewhere in the forest.)

Night had fallen swiftly and the gang huddled around the little campfire they built. Eugene popped a blackberry into his mouth and munched on it slowly, wincing as the sour juice invaded his mouth.

"Sorry…" Rapunzel said and bit her lower lip sheepishly. "That's all we can find." She turned and ran her fingers absently through the mane of the slumbering white stallion she was leaning on, as Pascal nestled contentedly between her feet.

"Oh, it's fine. I can live without meat for a day…" Eugene laughed and scrunched his face, popping another berry into his mouth. The young lady smiled and brushed a hand over her bare neck, an unconscious motion she always made when she had her long hair… It felt strange, her hair felt so light. She could move anywhere and not get it snagged against something. But she still, missed the long golden locks. It was like her little protective blanket.

"Hey. You alright?"

Rapunzel snapped up from her thoughts and smiled at her companion.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just, you know, thinking of things…" She stammered, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Uh huh… Really?" Eugene raised an eyebrow. That girl was a horrible liar.

Rapunzel sighed and hugged her knees towards her chest.

"It's just that…I don't know. Mother has always been my…mother all this time. For eighteen years, she raised me and loved me. And now, I am running off to meet a stranger…" She said softly, staring into the hypnotizing flicker of the orange flames.

"She only wanted your hair and trapped you in a tower your whole life."

Rapunzel sighed and tucked a stray strand of brown hair behind her ear. It jutted out again, joining the other locks of sheared off hair, messily framing her face.

"It was for my own good. Oh, Eugene. You think she may be bad, but I loved her… And she loves me. " She whispered miserably and leaned her chin on her knees. Suddenly strong hands found their way across her shoulders and hugged her gently towards a warm body.

"No, Rapunzel." Eugene said, his hands lifting the girl's chin gently towards him. "You'll have a new home, a big castle to run about. You'll have your real parents back. I'm sure they will love you more than her… And," He paused and ran his hand through her new hair. He wouldn't admit it, but he missed that long beautiful, magical hair of hers. Trailing his fingers down the curve of her cheek, he smiled softly.

"You'll always have me."

* * *

Hah! Cheesy moment, I can't help but squee at that! And yes, Mother Gothel has powers! I really have a soft spot for crazy, evil Disney Villains. Will she use them for revenge? Well, I won't reveal too much of it. Stay tuned for the next chapter, I will update again very soon! As usual, reviews are appreciated!


End file.
